wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
My Martian Wedding
My Martian Wedding is an upcoming Wiki Channel Original Movie starring Emily Brown from Super Cool Cori and Harley King from Genie!. It also features several other stars, including Kevin Douglas from James in Hollywood, Noah Carson from Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, Elfie Turner from G.I. Jennings, and Dani Wilkins from What's Up With...?. It was officially announced on May 3rd, 2016 by DailyMail. Cast Emily Brown as Andi Little - Andi lives in a completely upside-down world. Her parents are circus clowns, and are horribly disappointed that she refuses to follow in their footsteps and drop out of school- which isn't much more normal, since the nerds rule the hallway and are always picking on the athletic kids, like her. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse, she's visited by the prince of Martians and is thrown into an adventure she'll never forget. Harley King as Vygon - Vygon is a normal, street-wandering Martian- or, that's what everyone thinks. He loves studying humans, and has even learned to speak fluent English ("It's the most spoken language on your planet. Which is weird, because you Americans never bother to learn any of their languages."). He and Andi have a lot in common, and when he reveals to her the truth behind his relationship with Zynclop, she's more than willing to help. Kevin Douglas as Zynclop - Zynclop is the prince of the Martians. In his plan to destroy the Earth, he meets Andi, and is immediately smitten with her. He's full of himself and manipulative, and has a dark secret that no one can find out. Noah Carson as Parker McGuire - Parker is Andi's best friend. He's a total nerd, which makes him king of the school- however, he's discontent with his life, and sneaks on the spaceship with Andi and Vygon. He's a bit of a wimp, and often relies on Andi to defend him. Elfie Turner as Zizzee - Zizzee is Zynclop's royal translator. She can speak all of the languages found across the galaxy, but she's best at Martian and English. She and Zynclop don't get along very well, and she is more than willing to join Andi, Vygon, and Parker's rebellion. Dani Wilkins as Ruby Little - Andi's little sister. Unlike Andi, Ruby is more than happy to be a circus clown like her parents and plans on dropping out of high school once she's old enough. She makes fun of Andi for being a jock and not wanting to be a clown, but does care about her, and often ends up getting herself in trouble trying to protect her. Music Songs were put together for the movie by Nutter Butter with help from Samantha O'Malley, Cool kids 2014, Austin9393, and Mrs. Butter. They were announced on June 2nd, 2016, just over a week before the premiere. *''Making Today a Perfect Day'' by Keith Hernandez, Laura Bailey, Michelle Clarisse, and Tyler Campbell will play during the opening credits. *''I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You'' by Lucas Jenkins will play during a scene between Andi and Vygon in the movie. *''Wings'' by Large Cluster will play during the end credits. Category:DatNuttyKid's projects Category:Movies